Priorities Change
by Jawshy
Summary: Amano Yukiteru had to learn this one day, and stop that one horrible scene from happening again. One-shot.


The powers of a once pure universe really do make you re-think life once you're dragged into an undesirable situation.

So, Amano Yukiteru really did wonder to himself how he ended up in such a wild predicament.

It wasn't the fact that he was frightened, nor sad; he was just… deeply confused. Looking into the deep wine coloured eyes, he realized just how much he wanted this all to end.

Shaking, his hands knocked the gun off aim several times, and he wasn't quite sure himself why he was holding such a deadly weapon.

Of course, the reality came back to him with no doubt, he had just shot three of his friends. It was those three friends that helped him along the guideless path into despair. Why, he seriously wished he had just stayed asleep today, or, something. He just didn't want to face such an intense moment as the moment aspiring right now.

Aru Akise stood in front of the fragile boy, with quite an unreadable expression. His lips were pursed slightly, and the beam of his eyes almost discouraged Yukiteru from even being there.

"Yukiteru-kun."

He moved over to Yuki, step after step, and lifted his arms to place on his shoulders.

"Don't move, don't move, don't move!" Yuki panicked, an alarm blasting off in his head, but he lowered the gun as he was slowly, but surely closed in.

"Listen to me, Yukiteru-kun!"

Akise's hands were surely propped and pressing down softly onto Yuki's shoulders. He looked slightly sterner, and his soft voice rose in urgency. Yuki froze and stared on, locked into the gaze of those red orbs.

"She plans on killing you too!"

Waves of terror strew across Yuki's face, and he listened quietly, the gun still shaking in his grasp.

"A dead man can't bring anyone back, and I know why she concealed that from you." Akise's voice was slightly strained, it was clear he was under quite a lot of stress.

"She wanted you to continue winning this game, just so that she can be the final winner!"

Yuki couldn't take this anymore, his finger slipped on and off the trigger, and he tried his best to pull it, to blast a bullet through Akise, but it was no use.

"Looks like you're out of bullets."

Yuki looked up at the young detective in front of him; a small smile played upon his lips, and for a minute there, Yuki almost smiled back. Almost.

He loved that smile, he really did. It was the only smile that could ever make him truly smile back, it was Akise's smile.

Of course, he would never truly admit this, to anyone.

"Yukkii!" A screech tore through the air and caused Akise to turn to the source of the voice. Down, at the bottom of the rubble, stood the crazed pink haired girl that Akise warned Yuki about before, Yuno.

"Get away from Akise! Hurry!" She continued, making sure she was well and clearly heard. Yuki hesitated, his body trying to move, but his brain ordering him to stay.

If what Akise said was true, then wasn't he safe up here, with Akise?

"Yuno?" He called out, meekily, not even obeying his own thoughts anymore. He was lost, and torn, who could he pick?

The charming detective that wants to protect him without ruining his life or the pink haired psycho that wants to protect him no matter the cost?

He really wasn't sure.

"I'm not letting you have Yukiteru-kun." Something inside of Yuki twisted at the fact that those words just came out of Akise's mouth. It made him feel… slightly warm inside.

Akise turned Yuki around to face him directly. Confusion and bewilderment flashed across Yuki's face. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but he was pulled in by strong arms, and his lips connected with Akise's.

His eyes went wide, he couldn't shut them, it was too much of an unexpected kiss to truly enjoy, but he had to admit, this was much more loving, caring and sweet than any kiss that Yuno had given him.

He heard a slight gasp from below, and it felt like Akise was trying to deepen the kiss, his strong arms holding him firmly in place, while Yuki's body felt trapped and unresponsive.

Akise pulled away, and Yuki almost protested, he really wanted that kiss to last longer, something in the back of his mind screamed at him to respond, but he couldn't.

The only words he managed to choke out were, "Akise-kun?"

Akise smiled, and before he hopped down the rubble to face a very pissed off Yuno, it looked and sounded like he whispered, "I love you."

… Although, Yuki's mind could have been playing tricks on him, he wasn't sure. For some reason, he felt like he almost loved the detective back. Some sort of gut feeling kept telling him so, he'd never really experienced the 'butterflies' feeling around Yuno, but with Akise, it was different.

He heard the faint screeching of Yuno's voice, but he was so distracted by now. Yuki's feelings were so mixed up, he desperately wanted to reach out, and stop him from jumping down.

He only stared down at the two fighting, and the scene that happened in front of him. Some of his thoughts were telling Yuno to stop, because Akise's diary said she was going to die…

Yet, that other, deeper part of him, kept telling him to save Akise. Telling him he would regret this future. Yelling at him to wise up and stop the scene.

Yuno's diary was destroyed, and yet… nothing happened. She was still alive.

Instead, the one on the floor was Akise, with a giant gash on his neck.

Inside, Yuki was screaming, his heart was on fire, and he didn't know what to do. Akise-kun was dying, possibly dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. What if it was true love?

He was never introduced to soft, gentle intimacy; he had always been on the run, and forced into a fake relationship with Yuno, who was absolutely obsessed with him.

He himself was sure, that the psychotic kind of obsession wasn't love. In fact, he remembered reading something about a psychiatric condition to do with that 'type of love', so he definitely knew he wasn't in love with Yuno.

Yet, with Akise, he had someone who truly cared for him, and he wasn't blinded with psychotic lust and revenge. He felt loved, wanted, cared for, feelings that he never truly felt in life.

So why, why was he just standing there? Why did it feel like his eyes were watering? Why did he not want to talk to Yuno, or yet, ever see her again?

But at the same time, what the hell was keeping him still feeling like he was in love with Yuno, despite all she had done?

Maybe he was desperate; she was the last of everything he ever had, so he had to cling to her.

Or maybe he felt he could use her to his advantage, maybe his mind had gotten so messed up throughout all of this that he could just imagine she was someone else.

Maybe he could imagine she was Akise-kun.

Maybe one day he and Akise-kun would be reunited…

However, it all changed in a matter of seconds. In front of him stood Yuno, looking pretty pleased with herself, to say the least, and behind her, stood Akise-kun.

Blood trailed from the wound on his neck, as he staggered forward to Yuki.

His breathing was heavy; he didn't look like he could speak at all.

"A-Akise-kun? ..."

The white haired detective took careful steps; he was focused on one thing, telling Yuki the truth.

Yuno lurched forward, but this time, it all changed.

Unlike the rest of the worlds, that small percentage changed, Yuki grabbed her arm violently before she could attack. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, pure hatred in her eyes.

"Yukkii, I suggest you let go of my arm, so I can kill this bastard." She tried moving away, but Yuki pulled her back.

"No, Yuno…" His voice was fragile and timid, but for some reason, he found the courage to speak, "I don't love you."

All life around them seemed to stop, even Akise stopped in his tracks.

"W-what?" She asked, shocked, horrified, that Yuki would ever say such a thing.

"Aha, no, I really don't love you. Y-you're just obsessed with me. Don't hurt Akise-kun anymore than you already have." The words flew out of his mouth, he couldn't stop himself, and it almost looked like Akise was blushing.

Although, Yuki wasn't sure whether it was because of what he said, or because of the circumstances.

Yuno stopped and raised the knife up to Yuki, "Oh, now you want to act tough towards me? The one who saved you? The one that killed everyone you hated, or tried to kill you?"

Yuki flinched but replied, "I didn't want anyone dead. I don't want Akise-kun dead. I love him, Yuno, and I realize that now."

Yuno's pupils shrunk and she let out a small gasp, before dropping to the floor and laughing.

This was Yuki's chance. He grabbed the knife while she was distracted and pinned Yuno.

"You lied to me, Yuno. You told me Akise-kun killed you, but he never did. You made me kill my friends. You almost made me kill Akise, and now he's almost dead because of you." Yuno looked up and stared, a manic grin spread across her face.

"And I'm going to finish him off. He'll die. He's going to be gone forever. You'll be forced to have me, whether you like it or not, Yukkii."

Something inside of Yuki snapped at the mention of Akise being gone, forever, and he lifted the knife up.

"Wait, w-what are yo-!"

Yuki slammed the knife into her neck, and blood sprayed all over him, he stabbed down, again, and again, until her neck and head were separated completely, and it was only her lifeless, terrified eyes that stared up at him.

He got up slowly, and walked over to Akise, who was now on his hands and knees choking.

"Akise-kun, I promise you a bright future, no more death." He started, lowly, and kneeled down, so he was eye-level with Akise.

"Yuno's gone, and I realized in these last moments, that yes, I do love you too. Truly. What I and Yuno had was forced, she was crazed and twisted, and the only way to stop this whole cycle was to kill her once and for all."

Akise looked up and smiled, the blood from his gash had stopped somewhat, and he seemed to be hanging onto consciousness.

They heard a massive crash nearby, and a small yelp, and then Yuki realized.

"Eighth." He whispered, hollowly, realizing he had spent too much time here and was too late to save her too. She was such a nice woman, it was a real shame.

"W-wait… this means I'm the only one left." He said to no one in particular, Akise coughed up some more blood, and Yuki held onto him.

Almost immediately, they were both teleported.

Yuki's last thought before he was transported and turned into the new God was, _"I'm glad Akise-kun's with me this time."_

* * *

_**Okay, fin~ I'm sorry to my Hetalian followers, I just needed to do something different, okay?  
**_


End file.
